1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle running boards, and more particularly, to a vehicle running board assembly which is adaptable for attachment to a number of different vehicles.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various types of running board structures have been used on trucks and other vehicles. One such running board structure includes a large metallic plate formed as a single piece. While this type of running board structure is generally relatively inexpensive to manufacture it is difficult to form to size requirements, and does not allow for aesthetic changes. Another type of running board now commonly in use requires one or more transverse cross members to be secured beneath the running board to reinforce the running board against bending when subjected to weight loads. These transverse members are generally bolted to the underside of the running board by bolts which extend through the running board. The head of the bolt is thereby exposed on the upper sudace of the running board which seriously detracts from the aesthetics of the running board.
Ideally a vehicle running board assembly should be easy to assemble, durable enough to withstand heavy weight loads and be aesthetically appealing. The present invention therefore provides a vehicle running board assembly which includes a durable elongated deck which is covered by a decorative overlay. The elongated deck is supportably attached to the vehicle by a plurality of mounting brackets and horizontally oriented supports. The decorative overlay is provided with means for being attached to the deck and with a plurality of grooves which improve the traction of the running board assembly upon entry into and exit from the vehicle. The running board assembly is also provided with decorative end caps disposed at each end of the running board assembly which partially overlap a portion of the elongated deck and decorative overlay to further enhance the decorative appearance of the running board assembly. The end caps serve the additional function of limiting and preferably precluding dirt, mud and other undesirable elements from being projected upon the running board and vehicle side body panels by the vehicle's tires.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a vehicle running board assembly which is durable and capable of handling substantial weight loads.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the running board assembly having end caps which preclude dirt, mud and other undesirable elements from being projected upon the running board by the vehicle's tires.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle running board assembly which is easy to install.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a running board assembly which is aesthetically appealing.
Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.